Yellow Yesterday
by Aifsaath
Summary: Velká Británie roku 1995. Horké léto a bigbít. Poslední společné prázdniny Severuse a Lily. XXX Riders on The Storm XXX Stairway to Heaven XXX The End XXX
1. Lily Evansová

_**Lily Evansová**_

_The Doors: Riders on the Storm_

Na co tak asi myslela Lily Evansová, když seděla v kupé spěšného bradavického vlaku a Severus Snape vedle ní usínal nad _Farmou zvířat_. Musela se nudit, vždyť kromě nich tu s nimi nikdo další nebyl – a Lily nudu nesnášela. Sledovala ujíždějící krajinu za okny, ale brzy ji to omrzelo. Z vedlejšího kupé se ozýval smích a Lily si nejspíš říkala: Co kdybych šla za nimi? Ale Severus by tu zůstal sám a Lily občas měla zvláštní, naprosto iracionální strach, že kdyby se vrátila, nenašla by jej.

Kdyby se tak naklonila k Severusovi, dloubla do něj loktem, aby ho probrala z jeho dřímotu. Ale Lily věděla, že celou předchozí noc nespal, i když tvrdil opak, a nechala ho proto být.

Vraceli se do Londýna. Pan a paní Evansovi budou na ni čekat s rozzářenými, dychtivými výrazy. Petunie se bude tvářit kysele. Severuse přivítá rok od roku ztrápenější paní Eileen. Pan Snape se neobjeví. Nikdy se neobjevil a Lily ho za to občas... 'Nenáviděla' bylo příliš silné slovo a Lily se zdráhala je říct i soukromí svojí mysli.

Bylo by ale od něj milé, kdyby přišel.

Hlasitý smích z vedlejšího kupé ji znovu vytrhl ze zamyšlení. Co tam dělají, chtěla Lily vědět. Kdo tam je? Čemu se smějí? Avšak znovu se zarazila. _Severus._

Bylo horko. Nedalo se tu dýchat. Lily se lepila halenka ke kůži. Otevřela okno, aby dovnitř mohl proudit čerstvý vzduch. Za dvě hodiny vlak dorazí do Londýna.

„Lily?"

Usmála se na něj. On se na ni díval trochu zmateně. Protřel si oči.

„Promiň."

„Jsi první člověk, koho Orwell dokázal uspat."

Zakřenil se. Odložil knihu na stranu. Předtím pečlivě založil rozečtenou stránku. Lily sledovala jeho ruce. Úzké dlaně a dlouhé štíhlé prsty. Podívala se na svoje buclaté. A znovu na něj. Pozvedl tázavě obočí, ale neříkal nic.

„Pořád nevím, co chceš dělat o prázdninách," nadhodila.

„Od loni jsem se domluvil s paní Greyovou. Budu jí vypomáhat v knihovně."

„Asi bych si měla taky něco najít."

Někdy se před Severusem styděla. Nikdy by mu to nepřiznala. Připadala si vedle něj líně. Nepatřičně. Severus jí nikdy nevyčítal rozmazlenost – Lily zbožňovala svoje věci, vše, čím ji mohli rodiče zahrnout. Ale občas si říkala, jestli mu tím neleze na nervy.

Lily zaslechla, jak se dveře vedlejšího kupé otevírají a jak z nich někdo vychází. Slyšela vzdalující se kroky a nezřetelná slova.

Co ji tak asi napadalo, když si uvědomila, jak sama se ocitla v Severusově přítomnosti? Věděla, že naklání hlavu způsobem, který by kdokoli jiný označil za koketní? Uhnula snad pohledem, sklopila víčka? Všímal si toho Severus? Vyschlo jí v ústech. Sáhla po brašně. Vlastní ruce jí připadaly směšně neohrabané, když se snažila vytáhnout láhev s vodou. Cítila na sobě jeho pobavený pohled.

„Přestaň!"

„S čím?"

Konečně vylovila láhev. Zvedla ji k ústům a napila se. To horko, panebože... Nad obzorem visely těžké bouřkové mraky. Vzduch získával železitou pachuť.

„Vypadá to na pěknou bouřku," poznamenal Severus.

Sousední kupé se otřásalo smíchy. V dálce udeřil hrom. Lily a Severus seděli vedle sebe, jedinou překážku mezi nimi tvořila _Farma zvířat_.

„Seve?"

„Hm?"

Zapomněla, co mu chtěla říct. Mávla rukou. „Nech to plavat." Dělávala to poslední dobou dost často. Doufala, že nevyvolává v Severusovi špatný dojem. Cítila by se hloupě. Ale Severus si toho nevšímal nebo to aspoň předstíral.

Beze slova sáhla po jeho knížce. Měla ohmataný obal a slabě zažloutlé stránky. Severus se zatvářil nesouhlasně – nesnášel, když mu brala knihy; hlídal si je jako pes kost – ale nechal ji, ať si čte. Lily se jako pokaždé v duchu divila, co vše jí dovolil, ale nechala to být. Kdyby se zeptala, podíval by se na ni Severus tím podivným, nečitelným pohledem, který Lily tak znervózňoval, pokrčil by rameny a zarytě mlčel dál.

Zavrtěl sebou. Lehce do ní vrazil loktem, jak se snažil najít pohodlnější polohu.

„Klidně se opři," řekla.

„To je v pohodě."

Dotýkali se koleny. Myslela, že omdlí horkem. Zavřela oči a vydechla. Znovu zahřmělo. Cítila, jak jí sklouzává kapka potu po skráni. Z chodby se ozýval chlapecký smích. Lily překvapeně vzhlédla k dvěma rozjařeným tvářím ve dveřích.

„Tady tě máme, Evansová!"

… A co tak asi napadlo Pottera, když viděl Evansovou, jak sedí se Snapem v prázdném kupé. Všiml si té ledabylosti, s níž se jejich nohy navzájem dotýkaly? Jak sebou Lily cukla, když James vtrhl dovnitř?

„Jamesi. Siriusi."

Lily netušila, co po ní mohou chtít. Severus vedle ní celý ztuhl. „Co chceš, Pottere?"

„Neboj, Srabusi, tohle je nebelvírská záležitost. Máš o prázdninách volno, Evansová?"

„Proč?"

„Mandy plánuje třídní sraz. Pro případ, kdyby někdo od nás prolít z NKÚ. Rozumíš, taková první rozlučka," vysvětlil Sirius. Vypadalo to, že James chtěl cosi dodat, ale Black mu šlápl na nohu.

„Uvidím," odpověděla Lily po krátkém rozmyšlení. „Musím se zeptat doma."

„Jestli tě nebudou chtít vaši pustit, tak mi napiš. Přijedu a ukecám je."

„Nebyla by tvá přítomnost poněkud kontraproduktivní, Pottere?"

„Neříkal ti někdo, Srabusi, že se nemáš míchat do cizích věcí? Je to neslušné."

„Tvá kreativita ohledně přezdívek mě nikdy nepřestane uchvacovat."

Potter se nadechoval k odpovědi. Black zasyčel cosi sprostého. Lily se chtělo křičet.

Zaburácel hrom.

„Pojď, Siriusi. Nezapomeň napsat, Evansová."

Zůstali sami v kupé. Lily se ohlédla po Severusovi. Co to do něj vlezlo, říkala si v duchu. Pokaždé, když se Severus ocitl v jedné místnosti s Potterem, skončilo to, v lepším případě, hádkou. Lily to už unavovalo.

Severus znovu předstíral, že spí. Tak ať, odfrkla si Lily. Obloha se zatáhla. Zablýsklo se. Lily se zatajeným dechem počítala: jednadvacet, jednadvacet, jednadvacet, dokud neudeřil hrom.

„Zmokneme, až dojedeme," ozval se.

„Spi dál."

Když dorazili do Londýna, už lilo jako z konve. Táta jí přinesl deštník. Máma ji políbila na tvář. Petunie zůstala doma. Paní Snapeová se rozloučila s Evansovými a opustila nádraží King's Cross spolu se Severusem. Snad měli nějaké pochůzky v Londýně, to Lily nevěděla. Tátův ford escort páchl po cigaretách a benzínu. Lily se vždycky obracel žaludek, když nasedala do auta. Máma se na ni usmála. „Už je z tebe slečna, Lily."

Pršelo. Cesta do Cokeworth trvala další dvě únavné hodiny. Lily připadalo jejich městečko za deště ještě smutnější a špinavější než jindy. Uvědomila si, že má celou dobu u sebe Severusovu knížku. Bude ji muset vrátit. Viděla to přímo před sebou. Zaklepe na dveře Snapeových, chvilku počká, dokud jí neotevře Eileen. Pozve ji dál a Lily vklouzne dovnitř, pozdraví pana Tobiase a vyběhne nahoru za Severusem, který jako vždycky něco nezřetelného zamumlá a sebere jí knížku. Dá ji do nejvyšší police, na kterou Lily nedosáhne, jako kdyby jí chtěl naznačit, že už nikdy se jeho milované literatury nedotkne. Bude jí zaclánět výhled na knihovnu, přičemž se jen tak mimochodem zeptá, kde skončily jeho _Květy zla, Mistr a Markétka, Ďáblův elixír, Horalka, Čarovné býlí ze Středomoří _a v neposlední řaděFlamelova _Alchymie. _A Lily mu znovu slíbí, že mu je hned zítra vrátí. Lily mu to slibovala už druhým rokem.

Domů dojeli v jedenáct večer, když už bylo pozdě hnát se za Severusem. Petunie polohlasem pozdravila Lily a dál předstírala, že neexistuje. Máma ohřála večeři. Táta si po jídle zapálil a vyptával se Lily, co se dělo ve škole. Když si později šla lehnout, napadlo ji (a skoro hned tu myšlenku zamítla), jak strašně ji tu _všechno_ štve.


	2. Severus Snape

_**Severus Snape**_

* * *

_Led Zeppelin: Stairway to Heaven_

* * *

Nad čím uvažoval Severus onoho horkého červencového dopoledne, když seděl za pultem v knihovně. Občas se ohlédl po hodinách na stěně. Někdy opustil pult, přešel k jedné z mnoha polic, sebral knihu a chvíli v ní zálibně listoval. Pak se vrátil zpět na místo. (To aby si paní Greyová nemyslela, že Severus jen lelkuje, kdyby zničehonic přišla.)

Snad se mu zamlouvalo to ticho. Možná ten příjemný chlad a stín a široká okna. Líbily se mu hladké bílé stěny. Postarší paní se sháněla po jedné Balzacově knize. Severus ji šel najít. Kolem projelo auto. Bylo vedro. Po bílé krajkové zácloně lezla včela. Otevřeným oknem byl slyšet bzukot much.

„Tady je."

„Díky, chlapče."

Severus ji zapsal do výpůjční knihy. Paní odešla. Severus se znovu pohroužil do toho zvláštního prázdninového _ticha_. Průvan zacloumal okny. Měl by je zavřít.

Ještě se neviděl s Lily. Ale na tom nebylo nic neobvyklého. Po návratu z Bradavic se Lily připojovala ke svým mudlovským kamarádkám a jeho nechávala za sebou. Po týdnu po dvou pak zazvonila u nich doma, jako by neuplynul jediný den, kdy ho nechala o samotě. A on pokaždé spolkl výčitky a šel s ní.

Z venčí sem doléhal dívčí smích. Startovala motorka. Včela se marně pokoušela vymotat se ze závěsu. Zoufale bzučela. Dveře do knihovny se rozlétly dokořán a dovnitř se nahrnula čtveřice dívek. Mohlo jim být čtrnáct, patnáct. Skoro Lily mezi nimi nepoznal. Pečlivá pěšinka, silné černé linky kolem očí, krátké tílko bez rukávů a minisukně. Měla Lily vždycky tak bledou kůži?

„Ahoj, Seve!"

Ty tři mudly Severus ignoroval. Stála před ním Lily. Divná, neznámá, cizí Lily. Prázdninová Lily. „Holky, tohle je Severus od nás ze školy."

„Ahoj!"

„Nazdar."

„Tak to jsi ty!"

Znejistěl Severus? Vycítil snad ten lehký výsměch v hlase? Chlapec se zamračil a přikývl.

Věděl, jak se dívají na jeho obnošenou košili. Na jeho podlouhlé vlasy stažené čelenkou. Na jeho mastnou, pobledlou pleť. Severus si uvědomoval s bolestnou naléhavostí dospívajícího všechny své nedostatky. Lily si jeho rozpaků nevšímala nebo to aspoň předstírala. Podíval se na ni s výčitkou. Proč je sem přitáhla? Ale Lily už vybírala knihy z police se současnou beletrií. Její kamarádky zatím stály u jeho pultíku a něčemu se chichotaly. Severus je v té chvíli upřímně nenáviděl.

„Lily, zlato, co tam hledáš?"

„Hned to bude."

Natahovala se po nejvyšší poličce. Stála na špičkách, nohy v korálkových sandálech, řetízek kolem levého kotníku. Trochu se jí vyhrnulo tílko, až byl vidět pupík. „Tady je!" zvolala vítězoslavně, když se jí podařilo vytáhnout knihu. Přiběhla k Severusovi. Knihu položila před něj. _Lolita_, stálo na přebalu.

„Průkazku," řekl úsečně.

Zatímco zapisoval její výpůjčku, Lily poklepávala prsty o desku pultu. Dokonce si nalakovala nehty. Nikdy předtím to nedělala. Nelíbilo se mu to.

„Kdy máš volno, Seve?"

„Zítra."

„Stav se u nás."

Dívky se zahihňaly. Lily obrátila oči v sloup. Severus dělal, že je neslyší. Lily si přitiskla _Lolitu _k prsům. Usmála se. Ještě se otočila ve dveřích, vesele mu zamávala a vyběhla ven. Severus zatím s povzdechem uklidil pult. Vždycky jí stačilo zapískat, aby přiběhl. Ani tentokrát to nebude jiné.

Přemýšlel, jestli někdy sebere odvahu, aby jí to řekl do očí. _Lily, proč mi to děláš?_ Rok co rok ho zradila bez jediné omluvy. Musela tušit, že ty dny sledoval ulici před domem jako opuštěný pes. Matka si neodpustila pár štiplavých poznámek – To už ti dala konečně košem? – a otec jako vždy mlčel. Když to Lily udělala poprvé, myslel si, že ji nějakým nedopatřením urazil. Jednou se jí na to zeptal a ona se mu vysmála. „Neblázni, Seve," řekla mu.

A když nazítří mířil k Evansovým, opakoval si v duchu, jak je to od něj ubohé. Otočí se a půjde pryč, váhal, ale to už stál před jejich domem s prstem na zvonku.

Otevřel pan Evans.

„Lily už na tebe čeká, synku," zahlaholil muž a Severus se musel zašklebit nad tím oslovením. Zahlédl Petunii pod schody; chystala se ven, zapínala si sandály. Dělala, že ho nevidí. Domem voněl koláč. Pootevřenými dvířky vedoucími na zahradu cloumal průvan. „Pojď dál," vybídl pan Evans Severuse a ten, s pocitem jisté trapnosti, poslechl. „Lily je na zahradě."

'Zahrada' říkali Evansovi kusu trávníku, květinovému záhonku s liliemi a staré hrušni, pod kterou se Lily válela na dece; bledá v těch zelených bikinách, se štíhlými, hladkými stehny nedbale zahalenými puntíkovaným šátkem a se zády zarudlými od slunce. Klátila nohama, před sebou měla otevřenou _Lolitu _a vedle ní ležela miska s jahodami. Rádio hrálo _Stairway to heaven._ Lily si posunula na nose sluneční brýle.

Stál tam bez hnutí. Humbert Humbert. _Tohle byla moje Lo a tohle jsou mé lilie_.

Lily se ohlédla. Vyskočila na nohy. Šátek se jí svezl trochu dolů. Tváře měla červené horkem.

„Už jsem se bála, že nepřijdeš. Bez tebe je tu taková nuda, Seve."

„Už jsem někdy nepřišel, aby ses toho bála?"

Zasmála se.

Posadili se na deku. Všiml si, že se jí loupe kůže na nose. „Já vím, já vím," vychrlila ze sebe, „jsem zrzka a proto se neopálím... Nemusíš mi to zase říkat. Prostě ráda ležím na sluníčku." Zmlkla. Byla cítit zinkovou mastí a potem. Nabídla mu jahody. Vzal si jednu, ona také. Sledoval ji, jak se zakusuje do červeného ovoce.

„Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že to řeknu, ale někdy jsem opravdu ráda, že mí rodiče moc nečtou," řekla Lily.

„Proč?"

„No, kdyby moje máma přišla na to, jak si tu rochním nad pedofilem, který znásilňuje svoji adoptivní dceru..." zamávala mu před nosem _Lolitou_. „Stačilo, když našla _Milence Lady Chatterleyové _pod polštářem. Chtěla mi zakázat Bradavice, protože mě tam jenom _kazí. _A to se v té knížce vlastně celkem nic nedělo. Tedy aspoň nic zajímavého. Neškleb se, víš, jak to myslím. Kdyby ji napadlo prolistovat si tohle, asi by ji kleplo." Lily se znovu zasmála. „Co u tebe doma?"

„Jako obvykle."

„Užvaněný jako vždy." Hodila po něm jahodou. Netrefila se. „No tak, Seve... Co ti přelítlo přes nos?"

„Nic."

„Tváříš se jako kakabus."

„Tak pardon."

„Seve." Zvážněla. „Co jsme doma, chováš se, jako kdybych ti něco provedla."

Slunce pražilo. V suché trávě byli slyšet cvrčci. Jimmy Page hrál své slavné sólo na kytaru.

„Nic se neděje."

Severus věděl, že se nikdy nepřinutí. O to větší měl vztek na sebe i na ni. Utrhl stéblo trávy a začal ho cupovat na malé kousky. Lily ho chvíli upřeně sledovala, než se vzdala, lehla si zase na deku a otevřela knížku. Mlčky poslouchali rádio.

Lily otočila stránkou. Povzdechla si. Severus se k ní naklonil a přečetl řádku: _Žezlo mého života ovládala malá Lo energicky a věcně, jako by to byl nějaký necitlivý nástroj, který se mnou nemá nic společného. _Podíval se na si musela připadat, když četla _o tom?_ Utekla před rodiči a sestrou na zahradu; polonahá a obklopená jen liliemi a suchou trávou. Rudla nad amorální knihou, zakázanou knihou. Severus byl tak blízko ní, až viděl každou pihu na jejím nose a každou řasu zohavenou černou maskarou, jemné chmýří na pažích, malé mateřské znaménko, panebože. V té chvíli vrzla dvířka a Severus se opatrně odtáhl. Kouzlo letního poledne porušila paní Evansová a její jablečný koláč. „Dejte si, děti," položila tác na deku a usmála se - poněkud křečovitě - na dceru.

„Copak tu děláte?" (A Severus si poznamenal, že se má napříště držet od Lily v minimální vzdálenosti dvou metrů, pokud bude hrozit jakékoli vyrušení ze strany Prudence Evansové.)

„Učíme se," řekla Lily a oplatila matce úsměv.

„Není na to trochu brzo?"

„Kdybys viděla, kolik nám toho McGonagallová naložila, mami, tak by ti to moc brzo nepřipadalo."

„Tak to nebudu rušit." Paní Evansová si uřízla několik lilií ze záhonku, než odešla.

Severus čekal na tiché uf, které by Lily nepozorovaně uniklo. Ale Lily nevzrušeně ukusovala z trojúhelníčku koláče a přeměřovala si ho pobaveným pohledem.

„_Přivítejme nyní ve studiu dnešního hosta, pana doktora Johna Wilkinse_, promluvil hlas z rádia, když Led Zeppelin dohráli. _„Doktor Wilkins v posledních deseti letech vystupuje jako hlasitý obhájce práv menšin v Británii a vydal několik esejů o lidstvu a lidství. Poslední esej, Pokrytec v nás, vyšel letos v červnu. Dobré poledne, pane doktore, vítejte v rádiu BBC."_

„_Dobré poledne."_

„Přepni to, Seve."

„Počkej."

„_V poslední době o vás slyšíme zejména ve spojitosti s černošskými demonstracemi. Mnoho našich posluchačů by s vámi nesouhlasilo ohledně tvrzení, že je jejich povinností postavit je a ostatní přistěhovalce na stejnou úroveň jako rodilé Brity. Někteří by vás dokonce označili za nepřítele národa."_

„_Nu, podle některých mých kritiků mám v plánu spáchat atentát na královnu, popadnout nejbližšího dělníka tmavé pleti, korunovat jej a následně vpustit do země komunisty. Mohu vás s naprostou upřímností ujistit, že bych dělníka nekorunoval, nýbrž bych prodal korunovační klenoty do Čínské lidové republiky."_

„Říkala jsem si, jestli nemáš náhodou volný víkend."

„Proč?"

„Ještě nevím." Zakousla se do koláče. „Napadlo mě, jestli bychom konečně nezajeli k Swithlandské nádrži. Mohlo by tam být hezky. Chtěli jsme tam jet už loni, ale pamatuješ, jak nám to máma zatrhla, že žádné čtrnáctileté děvče se nebude courat po venku. Nezmínila se o _patnáctiletém_ děvčeti."

„Jak se tam chceš dostat?"

„Je to jen dvacet minut autobusem. Vezmeme košíky, sendviče a kolu. Nesmíme zapomenout na deku. Budeme se máchat v řece a..."

„Není to náhodou nádrž na pitnou vodu?"

„No to jo..."

„A to si v ní chceš máchat nohy?"

„Seve, v té vodě jsou _ryby_ a ty do ní dělají i horší věci."

„_Nedávno jste vyvolal pobouření, když jste nařkl britskou společnost z nacismu. Jak se k tomu vyjádříte?"_

„_Zde se musím ohradit. Nemluvil jsem o nacismu, když jsem přirovnával naše uvažování k tomu, které panovalo v Německu třicátých let. Nacismus je politický směr. Ideologie. Politické obluzení. Státní výsměch starému a novému zároveň. Dovolil bych si proto tvrdit, že v tomto směru se od Třetí říše lišíme. Zapomínáme však na to, z čeho ta zrůdnost vyrostla. Každý z Němců, každý, kdo se svou činností a nečinností podílel na nacistickém řádění, k němu přispěl už předtím, než vůbec vznikl. Bez lidí, ve kterých dřímaly myšlenky, které později nalezly svou odezvu v Hitlerových teatrálních proslovech, by se k moci nedostal. Bez ochotných lidí by nacismus neexistoval._

_Když pak procházím záznamy z té doby, nemohu se ubránit otázce, zda bychom se my, Britové, postavili proti Německu, kdyby se Hitler nepustil do válečného tažení proti našim spojencům. Koneckonců, pro něj jsme byli národem hodným přežití. Panská rasa. Naše dlouhé lebky a úzké tváře by nás zachránily před jeho běsněním. Nemálo z nás přihlíželo jeho reformám s nadšením."_

„Nechápu, jak to můžeš vydržet poslouchat, Seve." Lily vstala a smetla ze sebe drobky od koláče. „Ty plky mě už nebaví. Poučili jsme se. Nemusí nám to cpát pořád dokola."

„_Vítězství jsme si vyložili jako totální morální převahu. A tuto iluzi si pěstujeme. Nedopustíme, aby se rozplynula, protože vědomí, že jsme stejní jako naši tehdejší nepřátelé nás děsí. Přesto nám to nebrání v tom, abychom se dopouštěli téhož." _Najednou Willkinse vystřídali Serge Gainsbourg a Jane Birkin, když Lily přeladila stanici.

„Mnohem lepší."

„Když myslíš," usmál se.

Bylo horko. Lolitiny listy se chvěly ve vánku. Vzdechy a steny mohly patřit stejně tak Lily jako Jane. (A zde musel Severus tuto představu opustit, jinak by se stalo cosi velmi zahanbujícího.) Kdy tedy vyrazíme? nedala odbýt. Pozítří, navrhl on.

„Dohodnuto. Už se z toho nevykroutíš, Seve."

Později se rozloučil; budiž Lily odpuštěno, třebaže ho vztek stále ještě neopustil. Stmívalo se. Vyrazil domů.


End file.
